Act
by anclyne
Summary: Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan jika Asano Gakuhou sudah berbuat ulah—Asa(sr)Kara . AU


**Ansatsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Act**

 **Story by anclyne**

 **Asa(sr)Kara**

 **AU, OOC(?), BL**

.

* * *

Lensa _violet_ melirik sekilas pada benda persegi tipis yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Suara getaran redam membuatnya harus menghentikan cumbuannya pada tumpukan berkas laporan. Bolpoint hitam ia ketuk-ketuk sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Kelopak mata yang sedari tadi tertunduk angkuh melebar, bolpoint di tangannya reflek ia lepas. Garis tipis di bibir ia tarik ke atas, siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti mengerti bahwa senyum itu ganjil. Mempesona namun berbahaya.

Mengabaikan ponselnya, Asano Gakuhou—Presiden Direkur Kunigigaoka mengambil gagang telepon yang ada di mejanya, menekan tombol panggilan cepat dan membawa gagang telepon ke depan telinganya, menunggu sambungan.

Tanpa sapaan basa-basi, ia lantas mengeluarkan perintahnya.

"Suruh Karasuma datang ke ruangan saya sekarang juga." Titahnya singkat pada sekertaris yang mengangkat di seberang sana, lalu menutup teleponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Memutar sembilan puluh derajat kursinya. Pria penyandang _Lady killer_ itu bersandar sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Matanya menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit di seberang jendela, kendaraan lalu lalang terlihat bak semut merayap dari lantai dua puluh satu tempatnya berada.

Ia bergumam tanpa arti. Yang sebenarnya, bukti ia sedang tak sabar menunggu seseorang. Salah satu pegawainya yang telah berani berbuat lancang dengan ia—atasannya sendiri.

Raut wajah tak terdeteksinya berubah ketika telinganya mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

 _'Datang juga.'_

Ia kembali memutar kursinya seperti semula tanpa merubah posisi, masih defensif dan mengintimidasi hanya dengan aura.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka. Helai sehitam bulu gagak menyapa lensa _violet_ _-_ nya. Kemeja hitam, berdasi garis abu tanpa jas melekat pas di tubuh lelaki itu, celana bahan sewarna helai hitamnya membalut kaki lelaki berusia 28 tahun. Gakuhou menatap tanpa berkedip, memerangkap dalam lensa _violet_. Pegawainya—Karasuma Tadaomi

"Anda memanggil saya, Asano _-san_?" Tanya lelaki itu yang kini telah berdiri di depannya.

"Seperti yang anda lihat."

"Lalu?"

"Kau yakin tidak tau penyebab saya memanggil anda, Karasuma _-san_?" Gakuhou merubah posisi, tubuhnya condong, meletakkan kedua siku pada meja dan telapak bertaut di depan dagu.

"Apa ada kesalahan pada laporan yang telah saya periksa?" Air wajah Karasuma masih setenang danau.

Gakuhou diam. Lebih memilih menatap lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Hingga beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling pandang. Saling membaca pikiran lawan masing-masing. Beberapa saat, hingga garis bibir sang Presdir tertarik ke atas. Karasuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Gakuhou berhenti menatapnya, untuk meraih gagang telepon di atas meja.

"Panggil Maehara ke ruangan saya sekarang." Kedua kalinya, menutup tanpa menunggu jawaban di seberang sana.

Gakuhou kembali menatap Karasuma, seolah lelaki itu adalah satu-satunya burung yang dapat menjadi santapannya setelah satu bulan tak dapat mangsa. Tak lepas sedetikpun hingga objek lain yang ditunggu mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk."

Kali ini, helai sewarna matahari terbenam menayapa retina. Kemeja putih, dasi merah, celana bahan berwarna cokelat, lelaki yang umurnya jelas jauh lebih muda dari pegawainya yang pertama, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Lelaki bernama Maehara itu melangkah sampai di hadapan Gakuhou, sedikit terkejut melihat Karasuma juga disana. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, terlihat sekali lelaki itu gugup. Wajahnya pucat dan mengalir keringat dingin di dahi. Tanganya mengepal mencoba menetralisir detak jantung walau gagal. Ia seolah paham situasi jika telah di panggil oleh sang Presdir bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan—tapi kutukan.

"Maehara _-san_ , apakah desain yang saya minta sudah selesai anda kerjakan?"

"95 persen, Asano _-san_. Hanya butuh polesan terakhir dan diskusi sedikit dengan _programmer_ -nya."

"Hm, kerja bagus." Dua kata yang reflek membuat Maehara menghela napas lega dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, saya ingin mengalihkan desain yang sedang Karasuma kerjakan, kepadamu. Apa anda bisa?"

Kedua bawahan tersentak.

"Eh?!"

"Asano _-san_?!"

"Anda bisa kan, Maehara _-san_?" Ucapan sang Presdir yang sengaja menekan saat menyebut namanya jelas membuat Maehara menelan ludah. Memangnya ia bisa apa di kala tremor mulai melanda tubuhnya. Nasibnya dipertaruhkan, kerjakan atau di pecat.

"—Y -ya.."

"Asano _-san_ , sebaiknya desain tersebut biarkan tetap saya yang menyelesaikan, hanya tinggal dua puluh persen sa—"

"Anda dengar itu kan Maehara _-san_ , hanya tinggal dua puluh persen saja." Gakuhou mengabaikan.

"Baik, Asano _-san_." Maehara mau tidak mau menerima, walaupun jadwalnya hari ini menjadi lembur.

"Baiklah, kau bisa ambil data yang kau perlukan nanti dari Karasuma. Silahkan keluar, karena saya ada _meeting_ kecil dengan Karasuma."

Hanya anggukan kecil sebelum matanya menangkap senyum iblis paling mengerikan, dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan sang Presdir dan satu lagi pegawainya.

Gakuhou menghela napas, melonggarkan dasi yang melekat dalam kerah.

"Kau mengalihkan pekerjaanku pada Maehara hanya karena aku membatalkan makan malam kita hari ini?" Karasuma menatap tak percaya pada pria—merangkap kekasihnya yang sungguh kekanakan.

"Aku sudah menunggu sebulan penuh."

"Itu bukan alasan untukmu bersikap seperti itu." Karasuma menatap tajam.

"Aku akan kembali mengurus Tender di _Frankfurt_ seminggu kedepan. Tidak ada waktu lagi,"

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Kembali diiterupsi dengan kalimat yang membuatnya bungkam dan wajahnya memanas seketika. Ia merutuki mulut jahanam Gakuhou.

Entah apa yang membuat kakinya tergerak. Karasuma mengepalkan tangannya menerima kekalahan, lalu melangkah mendekati kursi dimana Gakuhou duduk.

Pria itu menarik dasinya, mengecup bibirnya singkat, lalu membawa tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Karena ia harus mengakui, bahwa dirinya tak menampik jika selama ini, ia juga merindukan pria ini.

Dan,

Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan jika Asano Gakuhou sudah berbuat ulah.

 _'Ah.. ia berhutang banyak pada Maehara.'_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **END**

 **22/10/2015**

 **00.05 WIB**


End file.
